lonewolffandomcom-20200215-history
Vampirium: walkthrough
Walkthrough criteria The gamebook can be completed in many different ways. This walkthrough is compiled according to the following criteria, in order of importance: # assume that this is the first gamebook played, except for some items; # collect and use as many items as possible; # avoid combat as much as possible, especially the strongest enemies; # see as many illustrations as possible. Suggested disciplines * Herbmastery (allows to obtain some healing potions) * Kai-surge * Grand Weaponmastery with bow and with your Kai weapon * Grand Pathsmanship (useful for weather prediction after leaving Yua-Tzhan) * Elementalism * Kai-alchemy * Animal Mastery * Assimilance (removes 2 instant death results) * Grand Huntmastery * Kai-screen * Grand Nexus (see explanation at Rune War walkthrough) Note: # Animal Mastery should be your immediate choice of the new discipline. Useful items from previous gamebooks #Eye of Lhaz (useful against a snake encounter) #Drodarin Bag of Holding (allows you to keep extra 5 backpack items) #Sunderer Axe or Andarin Warhammer (will give higher CS score once your Kai Weapon suffers damage) #Talisman of Defiance (adds 2 to CS) #Korlinium Chainmail Vest (adds 2 to CS) Notes 1. Due to an event in the middle of the adventure, your Kai-Weapon's effectiveness will be reduced by 1-2 Combat Skill, depending on the number you selected from the Random Number Table. While the text is silent on whether it can be replaced with another Kai-Weapon in a subsequent adventure, it appears unlikely so.This is implied in section 217 of Dead In The Deep. It says that you need to pick a number that represents Steel Hand's weapon. This clearly implies of the author's intention that each Grand Master is awarded one Kai-Weapon at the beginning of their adventure and is unlikely to be replaced. If you choose to interpret the rules as saying you can change Kai Weapons, then you might want to bring a throwaway Kai Weapon (such as Spawnsmite, which is rarely used) for this adventure. 2. This is the only adventure throughout the 28 books besides the original edition of ''Flight From the Dark'' where you only need to fight just one enemy throughout an episode, assuming that you're using the optimum path to finish the adventure. Walkthrough The numbers between brackets refer to mandatory sections, also known as nodes. 'Sunderer Pass' (225) - Take note of how many of the Siyen Rangers that are in this mission. (334) - Improved Grand Huntmastery (Sun Lord rank) will allow you to identify the Bavazanur(s) ahead and avoid encountering it. If you encounter one, a magical spell is good to take it out. (296) - Hurry back to the Cloud Dancer but hide among the rocks. Don't worry, you will get the metallic tube later shortly. (310) - You can search the bodies before proceeding for a Gold Talisman '''(a potential lifesaver, but useless if you follow this walkthrough). (179) - If you have Animal Mastery, you can call the horses to come easily instead of having to perform an extra action. (130) - Actually in addition to Animal Mastery, you can also use the Eye of Lhaz to control the snake. It's better than having to test your luck against the snake and losing EPs. (275) - When you escape the camp after stealing the Claw, '''you will end at either a tower or temple, depending on the number you've chosen. The two differences are: what kind of herb that you will discover there, and how severe the damage to your Kai-Weapon would it be. If you pick an odd number, your Kai Weapon will be reduced by 1 CS permanently, while an even number reduces it by 2 CS. At the tower, if you have Herbmastery, you will find Omaldo (an equivalent of Alether) while at the temple, you will find Klorva (restores endurance). (240) - Improved Elementalism (Kai Grand Sentinel rank) can be used to set a trap for the pursuing squad, but not having Elementalism leads to the same result. (309) - It is up to you if you want to head into Vanchou forest. Doing so will cost you some EPs, but will also let you acquire Poghlam powder and a Red Key. These items can be very helpful, but are not necessary if you follow the optimum path. This walkthrough assumes you go into Vanchou forest. If you choose to skip it, you can skip directly to section 250 in the walkthrough below. (143) - With Animal Mastery, the crow will warn you of a shapeshifter. Proceed onwards to the forest. 'Vanchou Forest' (170) - Kai-Screen helps to block the siren's hypnotic spell. Use a magical spell to hit her. (40) - When you face the creature, you have a 60% chance to stop the rangers from firing. If they managed to stop, you will be asked to stab the creature. Do it. The old man will give you the Red Key and Poghlam powder. The Red Key will be used near the end of this adventure (250) - Head to the ruined temple. The Xanon creatures will pursue you and you will have to fight the leader. (72) - With the claw stolen and losing three backpack items of your choice, the reaction will be different based on the Random Number Table. If you get 5 or more, Gildas will demand pursuit while you dissuade him, and vice versa if the number is lower. (232) - You will end up buying herder robes anyway, so head to the herd encampment and agree to trade to save some gold crowns. 'Yua Tzhan' (118) - You can enter The Prairie Princess only if you have Kai-alchemy, Bardsmanship, Telegnosis or Grand Pathsmanship, otherwise head to the Golden Trough. Decline Fanshalla's offer - he's a informant for the Bhanars. (295/340) - Find a way to enter the barracks undetected. Helping the driver's spilled load gets you inside undetected. (298) - The safest way is to have both Grand Nexus / Elementalism as well as Assimilance, which removes the save-or-die result. Failing this, use Assimilance. (211) - Allow the person knocking on the door to enter. You'll knock him out. (260) - Throw a weapon at the squad leader to avoid him shooting at you. (137) - For the safe combintation you must get the answer correct or the alarm will be raised. It's (246). Search the chamber for more items in addition to the Claw of Naar. If you have not gotten any Ren money so far, you should take it as it may be needed when leaving the city. (239) - If you can risk a fight (CS/EP = 40/40) then don't use any skills. Otherwise, Elementalism gives you an auto-success. However, there's a 10% chance that the Siyen rangers could accidentally kill you! (57) - There's a 50% chance to encounter a guard with a Bor Musket. Without Assimilance, there's a 10% chance he will kill you. (22/290) - Use Kai-Grand Guardian Kai-Surge or Sun Lord Herbmastery to take out the three guards without a fight. (14) - You reach a toll bridge that leaves the settlements to Honah Hills. There's a 50% chance that you will encounter a corporal who will ask for the toll. Stop and pay him in Ren just to be safe. If you don't see him, you will have to jump across a barrier (Animal Mastery helps). (272) - Kai Grand Sentinel Grand Pathsmanship will warn you of a storm, which helps you avoid a mudslide (10-40% chance of instant death). 'Zuda' (184) - You are now in Zuda. Cross beneath the bridge to avoid a possible fight. Kai Grand Master Superior Assimilance or Kai Grand Defender Elementalism can help, but if you don't have either Gildas will shoot a soldier and you will make it across safely as well. (86) - Head towards the Crimson Tower. You can use the Red Key that the old man at Vanchou Forest gave you to open the door, or use the door combination (12). (200) - So you have finally met Autarch Sejanoz, the vampire lord. When you are asked to give the Claw, give it to him. You will notice Sejanoz's key weakness. (219) - Assimilance removes the instant death result (10% chance) when escaping the town to complete the adventure. Appendices Enemy roster (only unavoidable enemies) References Category:Walkthrough Category:New Order of the Kai